


【saint seiya】【生日贺】20180530

by nancyex



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyex/pseuds/nancyex
Summary: 18年530写的字母微小说，从论坛里搬运来备份（天海双子论坛，sk可逆不可拆）改了一点错别字





	【saint seiya】【生日贺】20180530

怎么说，因为正儿八经想写的憋了一肚子的梗但就是不想写，眼看着530就要到了写个微小说吧，不负责任的产物不要追究了。

B background 背景前提  
圣域难得开这么严肃的大会，人难得那么齐全，如果忽视属于双子座战士的位子上那个幻影，就连史昂和童虎都来了，事实上，就是史昂小宇宙全体黄金要开会的。  
起因也很简单，阿布罗迪在P站上的三十六个马甲统统被人扒掉了。阿布罗迪喜欢想象，充满了双鱼特有的浪漫幻想，当然，损友米罗比较喜欢说是和沙加学来的意淫。喜欢幻想挺好，就是幻想的内容不太好，不然史昂也不会抱着平板指着阿布的两个马甲责问他了。

P past 过去  
“阿布罗迪，这是什么！”史昂指着其中一个叫“一树梨花压海棠”的ID，心里终于明白了为什么他三个月前频繁找童虎仿佛终于对汉语典故有了兴趣一般。阿布缩缩脖子，说：“这是史昂老师您和穆相亲相爱的田园生活。”一边在心里嘀咕，这个年龄差可远大于梨花海棠。“相亲相爱个屁！”史昂气得眉毛都快拉长了，他在心里顺顺火气，决定换个马甲拷问，于是指着那个“当过去遇见未来”的马甲：“这又是什么！”“这个……”阿布怂了一阵之后忽然有了底气，怕什么，他上次画了个隆米粮食向同人试图刺激米罗结果被撒加看见直接气成黑撒，发起疯来不管不顾的小黑还不是就对迪斯撒气，没有什么事是迪斯去异次元里还有三天解决不了的，如果有，那就再来两天。他站直身体恢复了双鱼座黄金圣斗士的尊严，说道：“这不是史昂老师您比我还清楚吗，上一届双鱼座雅柏菲卡前辈啊。”

A absence  
史昂翻着白眼把平板朝着双子圣衣扔过去，幻影破碎圣衣“哗啦啦”掉了满地。“撒加和加隆呢，一个没来？！”史昂没好气地问，并且对双子兄弟拿圣衣签到这一从小到大的恶劣行为表达了唾弃。少数自认为没被祸害的清流，比如小艾，出来帮双子兄弟讲话：“撒加说他不忍见到这么一个诚实的孩子受到……”热血直男小艾顿了顿，选择了符合他人设不符合撒加人设的词，把话说完，“受到这样不合理的对待，但是又不能顶撞老师您的尊严，更加不好缺席，所以……”他一边说，一边在脑海里会议着。  
史昂敲锣打鼓宣布开会回应民愤声讨无良画手阿布罗迪。撒加拦下小艾，用忧郁深情的目光凝视着他，然后开口：“艾欧里亚，是这样的你知道，我一直觉得你们都是很好的人，阿布是一个很坦率而且真挚的人，史昂老师这样让我心里很过于不去，我不能放任……”他话没说完，身边的加隆用充满恶作剧一般的语气笑嘻嘻地开口，仿佛是心有灵犀的双生子互相接话茬：“不能放任好孩子阿布罗迪接受史昂老头子的摧残。”撒加瞪了加隆一眼，软绵绵的没什么威力，他继续用愧疚的语气说：“我不能放任史昂老师这样对待阿布，但我又不能对令人尊敬的史昂老师说什么，他现在正在气头上……”“毕竟我不能再上一次星楼。”加隆这次换了个虚伪地连艾欧里亚都听不下去的深情语气，毫无负担地往他哥的痛处撒盐，复活之后这事他也不是第一次干了。撒加一个肘击把加隆打到身后，那力道大得让艾欧里亚怀疑加隆的锁骨被打碎了，因为加隆退后好几步然后直接坐在地上捂着胸口。他有点想开口帮帮加隆，但撒加遮住了他看向加隆的视线，继续用温柔而歉疚的语气说：“能不能请你帮我们想史昂老师说明一下请假原因？”艾欧里亚脑子昏昏的，就答应了。

H hard——Life is always hard, but sometimes not.  
阿布被史昂罚了三个月的工资，虽然他们黄金本来就不以那点工资为意，但毕竟这可是头一回惩罚到自己头上，他回头用谴责的目光瞪了迪斯一眼，这家伙这时候居然不帮自己说话，明明看修罗紫龙的同人图看得很爽。迪斯这回可开心了，想他一年里364天处于阿布罗迪的压迫之下，苦逼程度敢论第二没人敢说第三，当然在他心里第一苦逼的还是被精分躁郁的撒加压迫每月都要负担双重水费的加隆。

O only 唯一  
修罗和紫龙说起阿布的时候阿布不知去向，说是逃难去了。  
“我说呢，为什么善良的瞬不惜动用冥王和雅典娜两神的外挂也要弄死阿布罗迪前辈。”紫龙一脸恍然，迪斯在旁边八卦：“为啥，人设都不会崩的吗？”“不会。”紫龙摇摇头，“瞬特别讨厌的在网站上画妙冰同人图的画手就是阿布罗迪前辈。”迪斯感慨起来：“说起来，阿布这家伙唯一站对了的cp貌似就是双子？”“还有水产组。”修罗站起来补充，他要回去准备十二宫的晚饭了，“今天厨房那里有海鲜，那就吃金枪鱼刺身和蟹肉天妇罗吧。”

S show off  
阿布仗着圣衣长得像海界鳞衣躲去了海界，并且颤颤巍巍把自己熬夜赶工出来的隆撒图包传  
给了加隆。  
“加隆哥，这点够我呆几天了吧？”他真的不想去面对圣域里四个AE。加隆笑得宛如天使：“那当然，你放心，我加隆罩着你，谁敢来找你麻烦。”阿布缩缩脖子，也不知道上次在双子宫浴缸养金鱼被撒加发现以后躲北大西洋柱子下面被揪出来就地正法以后顶着满身草莓谎称海鲜过敏的到底是谁哦。

C curious  
阿布觉得自己活不长了，他去找加隆要wifi密码的时候魔鬼鱼艾萨克已经制止过他了，可是求生欲抵不过好奇心，他发现虽然加隆整体嚷嚷着要隆撒图包，但貌似还是对撒隆图更能看得脸红心跳。

N nature   
“可怜的小艾，到现在都不知道有没有从魔法师转职成功。”阿布登录自己的马甲之一发了张天鹰座和蛇夫座的百合图顺便美滋滋地黑了一把纯情热血的狮子座。躲在几千米深的海底霸占魔鬼鱼一半的房间，空调吹着火锅吃着没下限没上限的图画着日子不要太美。  
“阿布罗迪太过分了。”艾欧里亚想着，他决定下次用来表白的玫瑰一定要从双鱼宫后花园里剪，最好让迪斯马斯克去剪花，不会伤及无辜。加隆一看自己罩着的人杀伤范围太大于是注册了个号上去安慰小艾：“每个人在遇到自己的另一半之前都是单身狗。”穆在白羊宫刷P站正好看到，觉得这实在太欺负人了，于是也注册了一个帐号上去和加隆抬杠：“娘胎自带不可解绑CP的哪来立场这么说话。”  
People who have a partner by nature are not qualified to say so.

D duty  
阿布躲去海界了一个月，童虎向撒加转达了听完女神三小时抱怨的史昂总结的女神大人的精神，女神现在心情不大好。她P站追踪的十几个同人图大大忽然莫名其妙都不更新了，怀疑集体跳海了，想让加隆去找找。撒加把这话告诉加隆的加隆差点以为自己私藏图包，不是，阿布的事情被发现了。还好，撒加只是心情好了例行公事传达一下女神的指令，然后就开始往加隆怀里塞账单。  
撒加在复活之后花了两天半时间深刻思考了他和加隆以及他和教皇袍之间的关系，决定尽全力做一个好哥哥，满足弟弟所有需求，比如花掉他花不完的钱，消耗掉他过于充沛的精力。

V variance 方差  
“撒加啊，不要过于纠结圣域的工资，你看看你当了那么多年教皇自己给自己都发不出工资，还是乖乖让我养着吧。”加隆在圣域发薪日跑回圣域安慰正在打白条的撒加顺便看看现役双子座工资变相嘲笑一下撒加。“你看你还不是最惨的，穆上有史昂下有贵鬼，阿布还有个玫瑰园，而你有个白嫖海皇的弟弟。”撒加依然心情阴郁，阿布刚刚不知道从哪里发来了催工资的消息，顺便发了两张隆撒图气自己，他扯扯自己的头发忧郁地说：“隆隆啊，我实在是很对不起他们，到现在为止还不能让他们至少过上能按时领工资的日子，穆到现在还要靠修生意挣外快。”加隆胃痛，他哥一跟他装忧郁他就胃疼，从小到大他一看到撒加这副“我错了我很愧疚但我不得不这么做我不知道还能怎么办求求你原谅我求求你帮帮我”的表情就没办法，从来没有不妥协的时候。“好了好了，我俩工资平均一下还是有个万把块钱的。”三天前刚刚帮撒加缴完水电网费的加隆妥协了。  
“可是我们的方差比我用掉的水费还高！”满头黑发的亚历士抢走加隆的钱包顺便送了他一个星爆。

R reveal 暴露  
阿布用三朵玫瑰换走了小美人鱼刚注册的账号作为自己的新马甲。  
失去信用卡的加隆回到海界就看到迪蒂斯捂着脸跑出去，那样子宛如台言女主，他好奇地去阿布房间里转了一圈，看到了和艾萨克对峙的阿布和阿布电脑屏幕上的卡妙和迪蒂斯同人图。  
“双鱼座你不要太过分了，老师和迪蒂斯是不可能的。”艾萨克小天使义正言辞。行了，更像台言了，加隆险些被自己的脑部弄得呛死。  
“放轻松，魔鬼鱼，在我阿布罗迪的画里没有什么是不可能的。”阿布完全不以为意，加隆一时兴起：“那撒隆和隆撒呢？”阿布想也没想就接话了：“有什么不可能，我网盘里的双子互攻图快十个G了，要不是……”忽然感受到危险的气息，后知后觉的阿布转过头，只看到了一个黄金三角异次元把自己吞进去。

Q quantity and quality  
“撒加，真不是我说你，一晚上两次，啧啧，该说你未老先衰吗，难道是教皇工作终于把你榨干了？”  
“加隆，一次一小时和一次半小时还是有相当的差别的，你那个喜欢滥竽充数的毛病还是一点都没改。”  
穆憋着笑把《圣域周刊》上剪下来的条漫给沙加看，沙加看了看穆那本厚厚的充满了撒隆互动的剪报本终于承认，虽然看自己被拉郎配很不爽，但是看别人天天被黑真是无聊的圣域生活里的一抹亮光。“你别这么看着我。”穆注意到沙加一直落在自己本子上的眼神，解释道，“这是女神要求的，我没那种奇怪的爱好。”

T travel  
“扣扣”  
“请进。”  
阿布罗迪穿着全套圣衣，甚至偷了天秤座圣衣的盾举在身前，慢慢挪进教皇厅。  
“双鱼座的阿布罗迪请求休假三个月。”  
“理由呢？”撒加似笑非笑地看着头一次进教皇厅敲门的阿布。  
“和平年代，想到处旅游，走走看看。”  
“是吗，不是因为被加隆踢出海界了？”  
“不不不，撒哥，我从来都没去过海界，还打算这次旅游顺道去看看呢。”  
“加隆告诉我你的数位板落海界了，那看来那块应该不是你的，我就送给米罗算了，反正包装都没拆呢。”  
“什么，不可能，我没在那里网购过。”  
一时说漏嘴的阿布眼疾手快顺走了教皇桌子上的小蛋糕让自己不至于在接下来三天的异次元旅行时被饿死。

Y tearn 渴望  
隆奈迪斯不小心偷窥到了加隆社交账号的密码，清一色的wannersaga，还看到了P站“双生”画手下给每一幅图点赞的一个叫“渴望蓝天”的ID

U unique  
路人甲：“这么完美的人简直像是被上帝吻过一般，应该是独一无二的吧。”  
我爱吃龙虾：“如果这样完美的人世界上只有一个他岂不是很孤独，上帝怎么可能让他一个人呢。”  
瓶子里的蝎子：“就是就是，神创造了两个这么完美的人就为了彼此不孤单啊。”  
阿布罗迪浏览自己那个叫“双生”的ID下方留言时敏感的神经仿佛被触动了，顺手截图发在黄金群里。  
不知为何本月米罗拿到了海龙将军友情赞助的全勤奖。

E envoy 大使  
“圣域教皇，我是海界常驻圣域使者，海龙。”

J jagged   
“据《圣域周刊》报道，我们英明神武的教皇把海界使者安排进了常年空无一人的双子宫，此举有效利用了空间节省了圣域资源……”  
穆已经念不下去了，他把报纸推给米罗，米罗看了一眼撰稿人，说：“诶，怎么给我呢，还是阿布来念比较带感啊，你说呢妙妙？”卡妙正试图往米罗到处乱摸的手里塞一个毛线团，再不制止一下他腰带上就要被挂上一个完全不符合人设的蝎子毛绒玩具了，完全没想米罗到底说了什么，只是本能地附和。阿布怨念地往自己杯子里加了块冰，迪斯被加隆抓取打扫双子宫了，他一个人没有电脑没有数位板只能抱着手机刷评论真是百无聊赖。没过多久，黄金群里迪斯发了张图直接炸群。  
昏暗的双子宫桌上，半张粘着灰尘的照片上，是笑得宠溺而又无奈的撒加，他一向整洁干净的衣服上有几个明显的黑手印，蓝色的头发上还别了一朵淡黄色的野百合，他的手里还有另一个人的手与他十指相扣，那一半似乎被撕掉了。只留下毛毛躁躁的泛黄了的边缘。

K kitten  
艾欧里亚隐晦地请教魔铃，朋友的结婚礼物该送什么，魔铃说：“送对方喜欢的，同时有自己特色的。”在艾俄罗斯否决了他弟弟买只狮子幼崽的想法之后，单纯热血的艾欧里亚买了一只hellokitty。

W wedding  
阿布罗迪的玫瑰全做成了捧花和装饰，要不是双子座兄弟结婚他还真的有点舍不得

X xylophone  
圣域和海界联姻，处于礼仪和与波塞冬之间的兄弟情谊，哈迪斯也派人送上礼物和祝福，虽然拉达曼迪斯被不知道一辉到底喜不喜欢潘多拉的黄金们当成凤凰座的情敌丢了出去，来弹木琴的法拉奥因为把艾俄罗斯看错成西绪福斯跟着拉达一起跑回去了。但是哈迪斯送来的银子票子统统进了教皇大人一个人的口袋呀。

L life  
I Saga, take you, Kanon, to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse,for richer,for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.  
I Kanon, take you, Saga, to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse,for richer,for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.  
（实在是，黔驴技穷，于是剽了哈里和梅根的婚礼誓词）

Z zenith 顶点  
“撒加，新婚快乐，需要我给你放婚假吗？”  
“我想，不用了，女神。”  
“哦，是你的风格，加隆昨天特意给我用异次元直播了你们的婚礼，我想那也许是你最高兴的一天？”  
“也许只是开始，女神。”  
Even the sun will set after it reaches the zenith, but their love may keep until death.   
“不，他们会肩并肩去地狱然后秀恩爱给哈迪斯看。”by米罗

其实本着并不想所有段子都甜都恶搞的想法还有一些写了尽可能虐的，虽然很失败吧哈哈哈哈。但想了想，生日的话还是希望大家都能高兴吧，就都稍微修改了一下。  
I isolated  
沙加坐在沙罗双树下与佛祖对话，自从穆远去帕米尔之后他就越发孤独，这是没有过的感受，自从来到圣域以后他一直感受到的来自白羊座的温暖消失了。佛祖说：“每个人都是孤独的，一个人来到世界上，一个人离开这个世界。我们与他人关系渐渐疏远，也不过就是渐渐回到与他们相遇之前的状态而已。”小小的沙加抬起头看向远处的教皇厅，懵懵懂懂地点点头，其实后来的沙加一直都想问，是不是有些人注定要和另一个人分享一切，他们相遇在一开始，相遇之前的他们一个都不存在。  
G guard  
瞬曾经很疑惑，为什么阿布明知道教皇的真面目，明明亚历士就是邪恶的，却还要拼了命保护他。  
撒加那时不知道加隆还活着，以为亲手杀死弟弟的他已经失去了一半的生命，阿布想做的也不过就是让他剩下的那一半的生命尽可能长久一点。  
M message  
【注意：这篇的灵感来源是论坛里一篇微小说，具体是说撒加给小艾发消息假装自己是大艾，某一天小艾再也没有收到短信，撒加自杀了。到底是谁的我已经记不得了，有知道的回我一下谢谢！看了然后我就在想，怎么怎么没人发短信给撒加呢，好吧因为理论上他们都不知道加隆的存在，那为啥不发短信给穆呢，帕米尔太远没信号吗......】  
“小穆啊，你要照顾好自己……”阿布在手机新手机上编辑短信，他对史昂的印象不深所以很怕暴露，就算穆不会从帕米尔冲回圣域用水晶墙把自己裹成木乃伊丢进恒河，他也不想自己的奖金泡汤。不过想想，他还算好，修罗被撒加塞了个手机要求模仿艾俄罗斯的语气从冥界给艾欧里亚发短信，想想都觉得修罗可怜。  
后来听说海牢坍塌，阿布拿自己的奖金买了台新手机塞给迪斯。  
有一天晚上，撒加收到了“加隆”从冥界发来的短信。  
F fade/find  
撒加的背影消失在远离海牢的路上。  
撒加的背影消失在去向冥界的路上。  
没有关系，Kanon can always find him.

I idea  
这是阿布决定开始画画之前的事情了，复活之后大家百无聊赖，撒加拿着一堆账单头发颜色变来变去，他找来阿布迪斯和修罗。  
“你们觉得，圣域怎样才能步入正轨，我是说，不欠债。”撒加排除了自己脑中的九十八个计划，他需要启动金，但他不想问加隆借钱。  
在迪斯提议撒加缩短洗澡时间被扔去异次元、修罗表示赞同被丢去厨房之后，阿布罗迪缩了缩脖子表示需要一点思考时间。他想了三分钟，挖空心思编出了自己都意想不到的台词：“撒加，你看，世界上大部分计划都是需要本金的，可是只有一样不需要，那就是创意，或者说精神财富，贩卖精神财富基本不需要资金，而且所需的条件也不高，我认为是个值得讨论的方法。”  
撒加龙心大悦，卖了双子座头盔给了阿布一台电脑。  
一周以后阿布罗迪在P站建立了自己的第一个ID，叫“双生”。

G gay/gaily 快乐的/地  
史昂自己英语不好，所以他出的英语卷也很简单，都是类似于词性转换或者造句之类的题目，某一天他决定突击检查加隆的作业，免得那个混小子再用撒加的浑水摸鱼。  
以下是被封存在圣域绝密档案中的一份试卷：  
请任意写出一个英文形容词和它的副词形式，并用这两个词造句。  
Gay/adj.--gaily/adv.  
I’m very gay.  
Saga laughed gaily.

M map  
加隆点点身上的现金和信用卡额度，摊开世界地图，豪气冲天地说：“说吧撒加，去哪里旅游？”撒加扫了一眼桌上可怜兮兮的地图，打开电脑开始搜索全球最豪华的酒店。“去哪不重要，重要的是要有最好的宾馆最好的房间最好的浴室和最好的床。”  
路过双子宫去找沙加的穆忍不住告诫道：“更重要的是最隔音的墙。”

F full  
The trip is full of......well, you know.

临时补了小甜饼还行哈哈哈哈哈哈  
26个字母好像都写过了没有漏下的吧，那就这样吧，530快乐哦，撒花！！！！！！  
（写的时候深深感受到了自己贫瘠的词汇量）


End file.
